1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a multi-port interfacing device and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor chip includes analog-to-digital converters to receive an external analog input signal and convert the analog input signal to a digital output signal. In a multi-port interfacing device, each port that is connected to a corresponding external device includes an analog-to-digital converter to amplify and sample an external analog input signal and convert it to a digital output signal. However, since one integrated circuit includes a plurality of analog-to-digital converters, a large area of the integrated circuit is occupied by the analog-to-digital converters. Thus the fabrication cost increases and the yield of chips decreases.